wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Forestfire
Forestfire belongs to Valleythehopper and was adopted from Infinity. Use without my permission and I'll sick Marigold on you. Have a great day! ￼Appearance "I'm not normal." ~Forestfire. Forestfire does not look like a regular Skywing. He is a dark blue, with grey underscales. He has grey horns, along with grey spines. His neck is quite long and thick, and his tail is long and slim. His wings are also very large, like any normal Skywing wings. He has a bold body. He has a gold ￼￼bracelet he wears which has a jewel on it, a ruby, and a lapis. He has gold eyes, and it's hard to see his pupils. Personality "I'm NOT a MONSTER!!" ~Forestfire. Forestfire is questionable. He seems emotionless, but he is filled with life. He has a big sense of curiosity. He can be clueless when it comes to things like love, sarcasm, and metaphors. He is very friendly, and likes to spend time with dragons, and is suprisely very good with Dragonets. He is gentle and even modest. He wants to prove he isn't a monster, despite what others say. He is very strong, though, and isn't afraid to fight to protect his friends. He's very affectionate towards the ones he cares about. He's also very polite. He's very interested in history, and very smart. He does have a rough side, as being Animus enchanted has effected his personality abit. He is a good companion to have by your side, nothing less. History "Excuse me, but that question is very personal!" ~Forestfire. Forestfire's father was a Animus. Unlike most of there kind, his parents lived in a forest. He was a egg when suddenly, a fire started. His mother burned in the fire, and his father escaped with him. However, they were surrounded. Forestfire's father used his powers to make a path way though the fire, allowing to escape with Forestfire. Traumatized from seeing his mate burn before his eyes, he enchanted Forestfire to be resistant to most fires, however also taking away Forestfire's ability to breath fire in the process. Forestfire's father knew that in case he himself became insane and hurted the egg, left the egg in a bush, near a bunny meadow. He also left a piece of a scroll containing a single word: Forestfire. And that was it. A few months later, Forestfire hatched. No mother, no father, no siblings, he was left to fend for himself. He chased rabbits for most of his life to eat, and also took the piece of scroll with him when he left the meadow at 2 years old. On his way, a dragon asked him his name, and he shrugged, saying he had none. The dragon took the piece of scroll away from him, and read it out loud, making Forestfire have his own name. He realized that some dragons were horrified and disgusted at his appearance, and he didn't know what to do. He still kept on leaving, nothing less. He discovered his gift when a fire started, and a Dragonet was trapped in it. Forestfire saved the Dragonet, somehow unharmed and unscorched by the flames. He was known as a hero to some, but his ability made some even more freaked out. Forestfire didn't care if his appearance looked different, or if he couldn't breath fire but instead be resistant to fire. He just did his best to live like a normal dragon. Abilities "I'm not good. Really. I'm not." ~''Forestfire. '''Great Flier- '''Forestfire, like a normal Skywing, is a good flier. '''Fire Resistant- '''Forestfire is resistant to fire, as it doesn't harm him, unless its very powerful fire. Weaknesses ''"I have my problems too." ~Forestfire. 'Lack of fire- '''Forestfire can't breath fire, because his father was worried that he would accidently light something on fire as a Dragonet. '''Lack of understanding- '''Forestfire can't tell if someone is flirting with him, being sartastic, or if there using a metaphor. Quotes ''"Sir, wouldn't splitting yourself up be very harmful? I assume it would hurt." "I'm just here to help, Miss." "I beg your pardon, sir?" "Oh? Really? Yes, I suppose my horns do look good..."~When someone is trying to flirt with him. "I don't think that worked out great at all!"~When someone is being sartastic. "Well, at least I'm not as much as a monster like YOU!!"￼￼ "They call me Forestfire." "You must be going, young one(s)." Trivia "Facts about me?" ~Forestfire. * He gets numb and easily flustered when around someone he finds attractive. * He dreams of having a family of his own.￼￼ ￼￼ ￼￼ Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters